Sailor Moon viewers strike back!
by Geenie ate me
Summary: Two Sailor Moon fans plan revenge against Toonami to get their beloved show back.
1. Chapter 1

I decided I was going to write a spoof fan fic for Sailor Moon! When Sailor Moon went off the air

my cousin and I were really angry, that we decided to do some thing about it. Don't worry I will

still continue my other story, I just want to do this one in the mean time. P. S. My cousin was uncomfortable with me using her real name in the story so I had changed it. (Same with me)

"Hey JB Sailor Moon is about to start! So hurry up!" I had yelled. It was a typical Wednesday

my cousin and I were hanging out at her house. It was after school and we weren't planning to go

back for two weeks, because it was spring break..

"I'm here! Oh and another thing don't call me JB!" My cousin had come up with a tray full of

snacks and sat down next to me. She hates it when I call her JB. So she gave me a hard bonk on the

head.

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelled once again rubbing my head.

"For being stupid as usual!" She answered back and bonked me on the head again.

"Shhhh! It's about to start!" We had said at the same time. We had looked at the T.V. with glee

in our eyes, this was the episode when they were going to reveal who Pegasus was. But instead of

Sailor Moon coming on guess what did. That damn Dragon Ball Z show! Our mouths were wide

open.

"Maybe it's on a different time!" I said nervously.

"No! It's always on the same time always!" My cousin had replied. I picked up a T.V. guide and

looked at it. I was horrified by what I had saw. NO SAILOR MOON! NOT ANYWHERE! I HAD

CHECKED EVERY WEEK DAY! EVERY TIME! EVERY CHANNEL BUT NO SAILOR MOON!

"JB... look!" She had looked.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" That was my cousin doing the famous Luke Skywalker nooo..

"How can this be!" My cousin got angry very angry... "#!$!# This is so !" Uhhh... yeah my

cousin does cuss at times.

"Joanna! Do not cuss or you will be grounded for life!"

"Yes ma'am ." Joanna had her head down.

"We wont give up with out a fight! I whispered.

"What?"

"I 'am saying lets get back Toonami!"

"Yeah but how?" We looked at each over with devious smiles, and did a evil laugh.


	2. THE DRAWING BOARD

That night Joanna and I took our anger out on Princess Peach in her game room. We were playing

Super Smash Brothers Mele on her game cube. (Which is an awesome game I might add) Anyway

Joanna looked at me with an evil smile.

"Oh I know, why don't we burn down the Toonami head quarters! Muw ha ha hah , muw ha ha

ha, muw ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I had splashed cold water on her face, because that laugh started to

get annoying and creepy.

"Joanna we can't do that!"

"Oh yeah why not!"

1. They would probably sue us. 2. There would be no Sailor Moon after that. 3. I don't even think

there is such thing as a Toonami head quarters. 4. Even if we were careful they would probably

catch us. And 5. That's just stupid! I explained to my confused and wet cousin.

"Good point." She answered with her head low. I thought hard. Trying to think of a good plan, but

just then it had hit me.

"A Protest!" I said in a excited voice.

"What?"

"You know a strike! Those things where the people go against the bad people and usually win in the

end.

"But Gean we need a lot of people to do that!" Then we had looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah! Giant robot fights are awesome! I said in a stupid daze.

"What! No! I mean we should tell other people about it!"

"You mean like Sailor Moon fans?"

"Yeah but how?"

The next day we had sneaked out of the house and posted flyers every where. On lamp posts, in mail

boxes, store windows, inside books, on T.V. screens, on park benches, inside a ice cream shop, inside a video store, inside a arcade, in a box, with a fox, on a train, inside a plane, with a cat, inside

some ones hat, to some dude with a dark cloak and a hood, and so on and so fourth. With all of them

saying : ARE YOU A SAILOR MOON FAN? ARE YOU ANGRY AT TOONAMI? WELL THEN MEET US AT THE ABANDONED MOVIE PLEX AT 7:14 P.M. ON 4TH STREET.

SATURDAY.


	3. SATURDAY IS HARD TO DESCRIBE

Saturday night was the first step to our success. The very first step. Even though it wasn't glamorous

in the beginning. We were 20 minutes late, but that's because we had to sneak out of the house care

fully and not get caught.. We also needed to get my cousin's bike out, I also had to hitch a ride from

it. Yep the beginning sucked, but it was the first step!

"Hurry up JB we are really late!"

"Oh really! I thought we were early!" Joanna yelled sarcastically. The road we were riding down was jagged and bumpy.

"Eww! It smells nasty here!" Remarked Joanna.

"I know it smells like hot dogs soaked in puke."

"Why did you have to get that image in my head?" We finally made it to the abandoned movie plex.

It was old and broken down looking. Maybe we should of chosen a better spot, I had thought to myself. I could tell Joanna was thinking the same thing. When we had entered we could here people

talking. It sounded like there was a lot of people there. Joanna and I rubbed our hands together

and entered the main hall. Entering the room with joy Joanna and I greeted the disappointment like

this:

"Greetings! My fellow sailor..." Only eight people were there total! 5 girl scouts, an old lady, some

girl, that really annoying kid that goes to Joanna's school, and a partridge in a pear tree! We were

stunned.

"Kevin! What are you doing here! Do you really have to bug me on my spring break!" Yelled

Joanna..

"Why Joey my dearest! I like Sailor Moon too! Well for the mini skirts at least." He mumbled the

last part under his breath. Unfortunate for Kevin though was that Joanna had heard him and went

over to where he was to teach him a lessen. While Joanna was beating the living crap out of Kevin,

I decided to talk to the other people that had also came.

"Uhhh... hi! I'm Gean and as you can see over there is my cousin Joanna. We are Sailor Moon fans

like your selves and..

"WHAT! I'M SORRY DEARY BUT I CAN'T HERE YOU! SPEAK UP!" That was the old lady.

"I had said..

"WHAT! I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!

"I HAD SAI..

"WHAT! YOU MUST SPEAK LOUDER! MY EARS AREN'T AS GOOD AS THEY USE TO BE!" I was here for 5 minutes, already I couldn't stand it.


End file.
